MAgic
by Kage4
Summary: Dawn casts a spell that goes wrong. Willow gets blame for it. Willow saves the day...for now.


Title: Magic Author: © Cage Disclaimer: I'm not the genius behind the exalted TV series BtVS.but you know that. I'm a mere mortal capable of such limited talent. Pairing: Willow/Tara, Willow/Dawn, Willow/Buffy, Willow/Xander.basically everybody.EXCEPT GILES.which is downright unethical and.I don't even want to think about it. Summary; Takes place a few days after Wrecked.Dawn wanted to learn some spells and accidentally casts a spell on a few members of the scoobies. Rating: R13 (you know what this is all about) Author's note: Just "free your mind and the rest will follow" (En Vogue) Comments: PLEASE!!!!  
  
Date Started: March 31, 2003 Date Ended: April 2, 2003  
  
~~~you can use my story provided you ask permission first.and believe me, I'd most probably say 'yes'~~~  
  
Let my chant be heard From here across the earth I ask for one wish One thing is this  
  
Eyes, ears, nose, mouth To love without a doubt See, hear, breathe, kiss Be my forever bliss  
  
Earth below, sky above I ask for the one I love My body, soul and heart All these I impart  
  
I am yours and you are mine From now 'till the end of time Let thy charm begin As fire goes with the wind  
  
The light on the red candle shines for the first time until the wind captures it as it passes away. Dawn looks over her shoulder as purple smoke flies across the window frame. She keeps the crystal in her pocket.  
  
She had been practicing magic behind Buffy's back. She'd rather a witch than a slayer if she had some destiny to attain. She had been watching Willow as Willow struggles to take the magic off of her. She had hidden some magical books of Willow's and taken a few magical herbs for casting spells like glamour.  
  
"Dawn, I'm going to go to the magic shop.I-I-I t-think I'm ready. Buffy and Xander are there. Would you like to come and join me? I mean, if it's cool with you.you know, watch out for me if I unconsciously reach out for a magical book."  
  
Dawn hurries towards her door where Willow is standing on the other side. She swings the door open and closes it in one swift move. Willow was taken aback and knew that Dawn was hiding something. She quickly disregards it and shows a smile on Dawn, hiding the anxiety in her.  
  
"Sure, this place's Dullsville." Dawn said as she leads Willow downstairs. Willow collects her coat hanging near the door and hands Dawn her own coat. Dawn turns the knob on the door. Willow watches Dawn's hand and sees red smudges on her hand. She ignores this thinking that it's all the magic coming out of her that she's hallucinating things.  
  
~~~a few minutes ago, as Dawn was casting the spell~~~  
  
"I really feel for Willow.I mean, she had been spaced out ever since the break-up now, being away from all the bad kind fighting action, she's seems to.I don't know." Xander walks around the Magic box trying to look like he's searching for a book. He takes one and scans through it.  
  
".like she's regressing." Anya couldn't hold her opinion to herself.  
  
"Right.you see." as Buffy was trying to finish her sentence, purple smoke enters her eyes. Buffy stops for a while then continues, ".like she's back to babbling Willow again. Not that I care about her less, I mean she's great, beautiful, smart and totally hot with the red locks on her."  
  
Xander and Anya dropped their jaw as Buffy goes on telling them the hotness of Willow. Xander stops Buffy from going on, "Buffy! Did you actually hear." Xander stops as the same way as Buffy did, only this time, the purple smoke passes through his ears. Then he continues, ".what you were saying.not that it's not true."  
  
Xander and Buffy stare blindly in front of them. Anya notices the weirdness of the situation. Anya walks in front of her fiancé, "Xander, honey?" Anya waves both her hands near Xander's face. He doesn't even blink. "Honey, breathe." Anya too was attacked by the purple smoke. She stops as the smoke passes through her nose.  
  
Dawn and Willow enters the room.the three are still motionless but the two doesn't notice it yet.  
  
"Thanks Dawnie for accompanying me to here. It means a lot." Willow said as the approach the center of the room.  
  
"That's noth-" Dawn stops as she finally sees the three staring blankly in front of them. Willow looks at Buffy, Xander and Anya as she walks towards the three.  
  
Dawn grabs the book on Xander's hands. "This is even weirder that imagining Spike and Buffy kiss." Dawn stops as she meets the purple smoke again. This time it passes through Dawn's mouth. Dawn is motionless but still holding on to the book she took from Xander's hands.  
  
Willow didn't know what to do. She wanted to ask Giles for help but Giles' already in England. She reaches for the phone and thinks of calling Tara but she stops. She remembers the bad break-up she and Tara had only a few painful days ago. Coincidentally, the door opens as Willow takes the magic book off Dawn. Tara enters the room and catches Willow as she holds the same book Dawn and Xander previously held themselves.  
  
"And I was hoping me walking away would help you forget magic." Tara said as she crosses her arms towards Willow. Willow saw Tara and stops. She still loves the girl. She then realizes what she was holding. She puts it down immediately, and takes a step towards Tara. Tara takes two back steps every step Willow takes towards her.  
  
"This is not what it looks like.I didn't."  
  
"Don't, just don't. I saw you holding that book." Tara shows her disappointment at Willow.  
  
"I promise I didn't do anything.I swear Tara.please believe me." Willow tried to plead her case...  
  
"How can I? You couldn't even stop using magic to save our relationship." Tara didn't mean to be rude.  
  
"You're not gonna forgive me for that, are you?" Willow asked Tara, half of it was pain and half of it was anger. "You have no idea how much magic changed my life.I used to be a 'nobody' in this world. Magic brought you to me.the ironic thing is, you wanted to make me give up the same thing that gave you to me."  
  
"Willow." Tara wanted to explain her side.  
  
"Willow!" Anya, Xander, Buffy and Dawn said in unison. Willow and Tara swiftly turn their head to the four.  
  
"What is happening? Willow, what exactly did you do?" Tara still existing that Willow really cast a spell to the four.  
  
The four walk towards Willow, fixing their eye on the redhead ex-witch. Willow walks backwards slowly. She didn't really know what was happening.  
  
The four passes Tara, on their way to Willow, as if Tara wasn't even there. Tara turns around as the four walks towards Willow. Willow is pinned between the four and the door. She struggles to open the door as the four slowly try to reach for Willow. Willow turns the knob at the right time before Buffy could reach her.  
  
Willow runs away from the Magic shop and towards the Summer's house. Tara wanted to run after Willow, and try to find some answers. She doesn't.  
  
Willow wanted to find some answers. She remembers what she saw before Dawn and figured that she best check what Dawn was up to. She went towards Dawn's room and found was she was looking for. She looked around and struggles not to touch the book Dawn used. Before she did, she heard somebody enter the house.  
  
"Willow?" Dawn and Buffy call out for the redhead. Willow went out Dawn's room and into the bathroom. She stayed there until the two looked for Willow in her room. She takes this opportunity to get out of the house and to safe place.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, Willow woke up on piles of books researching for what might have had happen. She figured that the best way to solve this was to talk to Dawn without bumping into Xander, Anya, Buffy and Tara. She waits for Dawn outside her school.  
  
"Dawn, I need to take to you." Willow said as she approached her.  
  
"Willow." Dawn still had this blank expression on her face.  
  
"Snap out off it Dawnie. What did you do?" Willow shouted as she grabs Dawn by her shoulder and shakes her.  
  
"Willow!" Tara shouted as she saw what Willow was doing.  
  
Tara takes Dawn away from Willow. "Willow, that's enough. What is happening to you? You are out of control."  
  
"Tara, Dawn did something."  
  
"I said that's enough Willow."  
  
"She cast a spell."  
  
Tara slaps Willow. Willow holds the cheek where Tara hit her. She looks at Tara.  
  
"Dawn has nothing to do with this. She is not a witch mush more cast any spell that would actually work. Now leave her alone." Tara said as she tells Dawn to go to her class.  
  
"Fine, if that's what you think." Willow backs away from Tara, turns around and walks away.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that day, Willow goes to the magic shop to talk to Buffy. Buffy was at training room. Willow walks towards Buffy.  
  
Buffy sensed Willow. "Willow."  
  
"Okay, I get that a lot.I wonder why? Maybe because that's my name.but that's just a guess."  
  
Buffy wasn't listening to what Willow was saying; she just continued her approach to the ex-witch. Willow lets Buffy grab her by the shoulder and pulls her closer to her.  
  
"Willow.I want you.I need you.I love you." Buffy leans towards Willow and kiss her. Willow let everything happen.  
  
Buffy opens her eyes and realizes what she had done. She looks at Willow and backs away. She looks at the figure at the door. "Tara!" Buffy didn't have answers for what was happening. Willow then turns around and saw Tara standing there, immobile.  
  
"What is happening?" Buffy asks Willow, fearing that she had use magic again. Willow stood there knowing that whatever she was going to say really didn't matter anymore. Buffy wouldn't probably believe her after just a week of Dawn's accident.  
  
"Willow, what did you do?" Buffy demanded some answers. Willow hanged her head and didn't say a word. She prepared herself for what was going to happen. Buffy grabbed Willow by her shoulder with her slayer strength. Willow knew what was going to happen next. Buffy's probably would slap her too. The slayer does and she falls to her knees.  
  
"I expected more from you, Willow. All you do is disappoint everyone who loves you. Tara, Dawn and now me." Buffy walks away from Willow. Willow holds her cheek and found her answer through Buffy's kiss.  
  
~~~  
  
Later on.  
  
Dawn was in her room and was doing her homework. Buffy was on patrol still oblivious of what Dawn had done. Willow enters the room and went straight to Dawn. She knocks on her door.  
  
"Willow." that same blank expression greeted Willow as the door opened.  
  
"Okay, Dawnie.right now I don't have any answers to what I'm going to do but I really am in need of answers from you so." With that, Willow pulls Dawn towards her and kisses her the way Buffy did earlier that day.  
  
Willow's conclusion was right; the spell would be broken with a kiss. Dawn snaps off the charm and realizes that Willow just kissed her. She wanted to lunge for Willow and kiss her one more time but she didn't. She backs away from Willow and starts to sob. Willow approaches Dawn and wraps her arms around the slayer's sister, trying to comfort her.  
  
Willow tightened her hold on the teenager, ensuring her that everything is okay. Willow didn't say anything; she just planted another kiss on Dawn's cheeks. Dawn hangs her head and said sorry to Willow. Willow instantly forgives her and brings her to her bed and they sit down.  
  
Willow had all the answers she was looking for. She wasn't waiting for Dawn to explain anything but Dawn did.  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing.I just feel like magic is my only escape. I mean, everybody keeps on walking away from me and I felt like magic would help me bring the person I love close to me, that she wouldn't leave me. I was afraid that if you thought I was angry at you, you'd pack you're things and leave.just like Tara did. Tara didn't just leave you, she left me too. I don't know who I love more but I know that I couldn't live with myself if you left because of the car crash. Magic isn't just about power anymore.it's like the rope that's been holding me at bay. I watched you do magic with Tara. Alone you were powerful, but together, you guys were unbreakable. I miss the magic in you. I miss the magic between you two. A-and I figured if I cast a spell to you and Tara, you'd get back together.and everything will be fine again. I just want everything to be great again."  
  
Willow totally understood what Dawn was saying but she wasn't sure whether something powerful such as magic can ever bring Tara back. "Dawnie, though magic was the one that brought me and Tara together, it was also the same thing that brought us apart. I don't know whether we'd get back together after what has happened. Right now, Buffy and Tara thinks that it was me who cast the spell."  
  
"But you didn't do anything.it was all me."  
  
"No Dawnie, part of it was my fault too. If I haven't been so addicted with magic, I wouldn't have had some books in this house in the first place and you didn't have anything to read after all."  
  
Willow and Dawn sat there for a good 5 minutes, silent, accessing what has happened the past couple of days. Willow took the time to think about what she did to Tara.and what led her to leave the red witch.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yes Dawnie."  
  
"You know Tara still loves you, right?"  
  
Willow looks at Dawn, shocked to hear what she just said. "I don't know.a part of me says that she probably hates me; but a bigger part of me.THE BEST part of me still holds on into this thin hope that she still has it in her to forgive me and love me again."  
  
"She'll come around Willow. I can feel it. Someday.maybe not soon but.someday."  
  
Willow smiles at Dawn and appreciates the efforts she is doing to get them back together.  
  
"Oh, I forgot.Xander and Anya...they're still under your spell. Can you reverse it?"  
  
"I can't.I don't know why the spell worked anyway."  
  
"Okay, I guess I have to kiss Xander and Anya then. That's the only way I know how to reverse the spell. Nothing I didn't do before."  
  
Dawn gives Willow the look. "When exactly did you kiss Anya?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"The Magic Box is far." Dawn grinned at Willow  
  
~~~  
  
Willow opened the door and they entered. Buffy, Anya and Xander are there talking when.  
  
"Willow." Xander and Anya said in unison ignoring Buffy.  
  
"Okay Buffy, before you say anything.please let me do this." Willow said as she quickly grabs Xander and kissed him on his lip. Xander snaps out off the spell and shakes his head.  
  
"What happened?" Xander asked everyone in the shop.  
  
"Xander, what's that!?!" Willow pointed to the wall and then took that opportunity to grab Anya and kiss her.  
  
"Mmm.Xand.Willow?" Anya said as she opened her eyes and saw the face of the person who kissed her.  
  
"Okay, now I'm freaking out."  
  
"Xander, you always freak out." Willow said as she sat down and was happy everything is normal again.  
  
"Willow, what id you do?" Buffy asked calmly now.  
  
"She didn't do anything. I did a spell."  
  
"You did what now?" Buffy asked her sister.  
  
"I'm sorry.I wanted to make everything right again." Dawn knew she did wrong.  
  
"Magic doesn't solve anything. Isn't that right, Willow?" Anya then turned the topic to Willow.  
  
"No it doesn't. I talked about it with her a while ago, Buffy. I think she get that now. I think, the best we can do is let this go and move on. She didn't really mean it. I mean all of us.at one point in our lives did something we want to forget. I've done spells more horrible than that." Willow stood beside the little Summer.  
  
"Okay.at least we know two things, one is that Willow is still clear from any magic spells, and that our friend here saved the day.Horray for Willow!" Xander raised Willow's hand up into the air.  
  
Just as he did, Tara enters the shop.  
  
"Willow, can I talk to you for a moment." Tara said not making any eye contact to her ex witch lover. She walked straight towards the training room where she found Buffy and Willow kissing earlier.  
  
Tara stopped at the center of the room. Willow stayed a good distance from her. The blonde witch kept her back on Willow.  
  
"Let's make one thing clear here."  
  
"Don't say anything Willow.not even a letter." Willow said to herself.  
  
"I left because I thought you needed some space.to concentrate on getting better.only to realize that, I don't know.I don't know what I'm saying.I thought I would know by the time I'd be standing in front of you but I'm still.I'm lost." Tara starts to breakdown.  
  
Willow hesitates to put her arms around Tara. She doesn't. She didn't know how make all of what is happening.  
  
"I guess what I'm saying is, when I saw you and Buffy kiss, I knew leaving was the easy way out.not the best. I want what's best for you Willow and if Buffy can give that to you, who am I to stop that?"  
  
"You did what you have to do Tara. I know I messed up real bad and I have to pay for what I did. I've hurt the one thing that matters in this world. Up to now Tara.I know that I can't make you come back to me.all I'm doing right now is trying not to push you away. If I can't make you want me again, the way you did before, then I might as well have what I can have." Willow walks closer to Tara and comforts her. They wrap their arms around each other.  
  
"For all it's worth, I love you, Tara.and if I have to give up magic, to have you back, I'd flush all the spells I know down the drain."  
  
~~~  
  
After a few minutes, the two witches emerge out of the training room.  
  
"So?" Dawn was oh so excited to know what had happen.  
  
"You remember what Xander said.that I saved the day.I wish I just had the girl." Willow said as she watched Tara walked out again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
